


Partners

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Comic), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Fluff, Mandalorian Wars, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A friendship between a Mandalorian exile and Coruscanti street rat.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of the Fictober thing.

**3962 BBY**

 

Trevor Zerran stiffened as he became very aware of his companion staring at him and turned slowly his head slowly towards the younger teen in the co-pilot seat, eyeing the little savage for a mere moment.

“Everything alright, Vizsla?” Zerran asks after a moment as he watched the kid who shook his head slightly and stood, moving closer to start feeling around Zerran’s body. “What are you doing?!”.

“You’re in pain, I am trying to figure out where so I can treat it.” Tarre answered as he continued with his task. “Playing martyr gets you killed, idiot. Can you feel this?”.

Zerran let out a small pained groan as Tarre gently pressed a hand against his ribs. “Yeah, be a dear and stop that, would ya?” Zerran snapped as Tarre rolled his eyes and set the ship to autopilot. ”Tarre.....”.

“Trevor.” Tarre pulled him up out of the chair. “Do you truly wish to face Ferroh’s overprotectiveness simply because you refused medical aid?”.

“Gods no, he’s terrible.” Zerran responds as he let the little savage lead him out and towards the medbay. “Is Revan like that with you?”.

“No, because I know he’ll either kick my shebs if I hide it or give me a rant about taking care of myself.” Tarre answers as he glanced at the older teen. “They do care about you, Trev. Not everybody’s against you, wouldn’t kill you to try trusting somebody.”.

Zerran was quiet for a moment before he leaned on Tarre. “Hypocrite. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you act.”.

“I’m Mandalorian, Trevor. Unlike you, I’m just a weapon in this, an advantage.” Tarre remarks as they walked into the med bay.

Trevor quietly just grabbed the kid’s hand and placed it over his heart. “You’re an empath, right? Nearly as strong as Surik?” Tarre gave a slight, confused nod. “Alright, close ya eyes an’ tell me if ya can feel this.”.

Tarre walked the elder boy over to the examination table and sighed. “Fondness and.....”.

“Trust, kiddo. You’re probably the one person in this mess that gets what it’s like to be on the rougher side of the galaxy an’ trying to play by Jedi rules. They care about you too, we’re the idiots who remind them that not everybody choose to be part of this crusade, it was a desperate escape and wanting to understand what we were, right?”.

Tarre beamed at him as he retrieved the medical supplies. “Did I mention that many Mandalorians have advance medical training?”.

“Do tell.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Tada! Sid Zerran is now in the main AU, yet I changed his name to Trevor Zerran!


End file.
